


Inhalo Means I breathe In, Inhale

by Soeverlasting



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Perversion, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Callum demonstrates a new spell for Soren.
Relationships: Callum/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 11





	Inhalo Means I breathe In, Inhale

“Inhalo.” Air bored into Callum's mouth and the budding archmage took it all in with ease. He looked over to Soren.

“How’s that useful?” Callum’s spells usually impress Soren but this new one just...sucks. 

Callum thought about it and a blush crept across his face. He walked over.

“Loosen your pants,” Callum said. Soren obliged. 

Sitting on his knees in front of Soren, Callum took Soren’s cock in his mouth and drew the rune, and said, “Inhalo.” 

Three days later, with ice on his balls and a smile on his face, Soren told Claudia it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this out of my head before Christmas. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
